The present invention relates generally to the decontamination art. It finds particular application in the sterilizing and disinfecting apparatus typically employed to clean, sterilize and disinfect medical, veterinary, mortuary, and laboratory instruments and equipment and will be described with particular reference thereto. More particularly, the present invention finds application in a steam sterilization apparatus which requires its own source of steam. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention may be applicable to a wide variety of apparatus used in sanitizing and disinfecting.
Medical, dental, surgical, veterinary, and laboratory equipment and instruments are often sterilized by exposure to steam or steam in combination with other vapors. Typically, an apparatus is provided which isolates the equipment and instruments in a high pressure, high temperature steam environment for a sufficient period of time to complete cleaning and/or sterilization. For example, the steam autoclave devices of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,193,818; 4,226,642; and 4,601,300, herein incorporated by reference, demonstrate steam autoclaves of the type generally related to the present invention.
In most steam sterilizer applications, the apparatus is utilized in an institutional setting wherein "house" steam is available from the physical facilities of the building in which it is located. In certain instances, however, it is desirable to have a sterilizer containing its own system for generation of steam. For example, in smaller medical or laboratory facilities and in most lesser developed regions of the world, house steam is not available. In fact, in instances where house steam is temporarily unavailable, it may even be desirable to have a steam sterilization device that provides steam source via a self-contained steam generation system.
Historically, in self-generating steam sterilizers, a small boiler has been provided within the sterilization unit or as a separate stand alone device to provide steam. Typically, these boilers have been an immersion heat system wherein a heating element is immersed in a large water containing reservoir.
The inventive steam delivery system is envisioned as suited to be used in combination with a boiler type steam generator of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,502, herein incorporated by reference. Nonetheless, while the present inventive steam delivery system can be used in conjunction with a traditional stand alone boiler, a preferred embodiment of the invention is to combine the present inventive steam delivery system with a flash steam generator of the type described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/485,736 filed Jun. 7, 1995, herein incorporated by reference.
In an attempt to provide a self-contained steam generation system for a sterilization device, a variety of important requirements must be accomplished. More specifically, the system must be suited to handling of the variety of contaminants and mineral contents found in tap water throughout the United States, and in fact, throughout the world. Similarly, a variety of governmental regulations exist concerning, for example, water temperatures, discharge piping arrangements, and other safety constraints. To accomplish this goal, sterilization units having a self-contained system for steam generation have been highly complicated and expensive. The present invention provides an inventive and significant improvement over the units previously in existence.